nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Wagon
The Patty Wagon is a vehicle that is shaped like a Krabby Patty and is shown to be built with layers of ingredients like a real Krabby Patty. It is said by SpongeBob that Mr. Krabs uses it for promotional reasons. It appears in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the video game adaptation, The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run, SpongeBob Comics #41, MadBob WarriorPants, Delivery Dilemma, and Nick Racers Revolution 3D. According to SpongeBob, he doesn't need a license to drive it. History The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The Patty Wagon first appears in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, where SpongeBob and Patrick ride it to Shell City. It is stolen as they cross the county line. However, it is then brought to the Thug Tug (a rough biker bar), in which SpongeBob and Patrick are able to get it back. They then ride it through the abyss. After they land on the road after a jump while dodging the fake ice-cream vendor, they are separated from the Patty Wagon, which is then eaten by a frogfish and then by a larger fish. It is presumed to be lost and destroyed. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game Outside of the movie, the vehicle appears in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game in the driving levels "Sandwich Driving 101," "No Weenie Parking Anytime," "Sundae Driving," and "Drive of the Knucklehead-McSpazitron." Despite having been eaten by the frogfish earlier in the game, Mindy is able to retrieve it for SpongeBob and Patrick prior to the start of the "Drive of the Knucklehead-McSpazitron" level if the player gives her fifty Goofy Goober tokens. If the player causes damage to the Patty Wagon too many times, it will break down by its ingredients dissolving, thus restarting the level. The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run It can be used during a run to destroy obstacles. It costs 1 bottle to use at the start of a run if desired. Features Almost every part of the car is designed to be food or food-related. The car has: * Sesame seed surface finish * Grilled leather interior * Radial pickles (also called "Steel-belted") * Fuel-injected deep fryer with dual overhead grease traps * Soda-shaped stickshift * Fork-shaped gas pedal * Spoon-shaped brakes * Spatula-shaped ignition key * Krusty Krab-sponsored flag * Vehicle registration plate that reads, "2-GO." * Glove compartment (owner's manual for Patty Wagon found inside) Trivia * A Lego version of the Patty Wagon is featured in the Krusty Krab Adventures set. * The ingredients on the Patty Wagon are not connected to each other (seen when SpongeBob and Patrick bashed the wall of the Krusty Krab 2 and the ingredients/parts fall down to each other). It is unknown how the Patty Wagon works. * It was revealed that the patty wagon has a manual transmission. SpongeBob is seen making an "S" like shifting maneuver, seemingly shifting from reverse to first. Also, while SpongeBob's driving away from the Thug Tug, a 3rd pedal can be seen, most likely a clutch. Both these features are exclusive to manuals. * Also, the fact that it runs on fry oil probably means it's a diesel engine set-up. Likewise, diesel fuel isn't volatile enough to burn in a spark-ignition gasoline engine. * This is a particularly interesting joke on SpongeBob's driving skills; as he is able to drive a vehicle (that's not a boat) with a manual transmission (which takes significantly more coordination to drive) on city and country roads, while failing miserably driving an (presumably) automatic on a closed course. * It is likely all Krusty Krab employees know the shift pattern by heart (there is roughly a dozen types of shift patterns on manual transmissions) as SpongeBob was able to (presumably) shift effortlessly, despite there being a customized shift knob. Patrick probably watched SpongeBob shift (enough to know where reverse and first gear are), as he was seen backing up and driving forward to save SpongeBob. * It is likely for it to have rear wheel drive judging by the burnouts and peelouts. * Its name is a pun on "Paddy Wagon." * Despite not appearing in the second movie, the Patty Wagon is a usable vehicle in The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run. * Northern Leisure Group made the ride out of the Patty Wagon featuring SpongeBob and Gary. The ride features sing-a-long lyrics in time with the theme tune and horn, bubble and dolphin sound effect buttons. * SpongeBob is seen driving this vehicle throughout the online game Delivery Dilemma. * The Patty Wagon was also seen in MadBob WarriorPants. * In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game, if the player collects 31 Treasure Chests, they have the option to enable the Patty Wagon's horn to play La Cucaracha whenever it's honked. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Vehicles